Severus's Savior
by swamygliders
Summary: Worriedly Lily has been watching her friend barley eat for two months. When Severus finally collapses in the hallway will he finally get the help he needs? Prequel to the story Going Home Two chapter story Warnings: Mentions of Abuse
1. The collapse

**Hello everyone! This is the prequel for my story Going Home. If you have not read Going Home I highly recommend you do before you read this, but to be honest I think you will follow the story line if you haven't. **

**This is a two chapter story, but will continue no further than that. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think! :)**

**Also, I want to thank my lovely, wonderful beta Lady DestinyHope for looking over this story as well as Going Home! **

**Warnings: Mentions of abuse. If this offends you in anyway, please skip to the next story on this site! :)**

* * *

Severus was sitting on the side of Harry's bed looking down at the small child. Reaching out he gently took Harry's hand in his own and started to stroke it softly with his thumb.

Behind him, Albus came up and placed a gentle hand on Severus's shoulder. "Is everything alright Severus?"

Turning, Severus smiled at the man and nodded. "I'm just thinking of the past. How everything started."

Sitting in the chair next to Harry's bed Albus nodded. "When you confronted Harry?"

Slowly, Severus shook his head. "No further back than that."

Severus turned his head and looked at Albus with a small smile. "The day you found me."

Albus nodded. "I'm still recovering from Lily's hex."

Severus snorted and looked back down at his son. "I remember she was quite mad at you."

"Indeed she was..."

* * *

_Twenty-four years ago_

* * *

"Severus please have something to eat. You're wasting away." Lily was pleading, but at this point she didn't care.

Severus looked down at his plate of food and shook his head making Lily sigh. Over the last few weeks, she had watched sorrowfully as Severus starved himself. His weight loss had distressed her so much that she had even taken up permanent residence at the Slytherin table during meals to try to make Severus eat something, anything.

At first, the Slytherins had given her weird looks and had even threatened to harm her, but after a few glares and some hexes, they left her alone to try to help Severus. Her friends had even asked why she was sitting with the snakes, but how could she explain that she couldn't stand to watch as her best friend wasted away to nothing without doing all she could to help him? He had been her best friend since she was five, and she couldn't bear to see him in pain.

All her attempts had failed though, and her glances at the head table were becoming more frequent. She has hoped that the teacher would notice her sitting at the Slytherin table and ask questions, but they had not. Not even one. Now, she was hoping beyond all hope that they would actually look at her friend and see that he lost at least a stone. How could anyone miss such a drastic change?

She didn't know, however, that there _was_ someone from the head table watching all this time. Albus Dumbledore watched as the poor boy grew thinner and thinner, but much to his dismay he could _do_ nothing until Severus or Lily came to him asking for help. It was a great flaw in the system, and he hated it. He hated watching children hurt themselves.

Sighing Lily gently placed a hand on Severus's back and tried again to encourage him to eat something. Severus was having none of it though, and slammed his fork down on the table. He was tired of Lily's persistence. He just wanted to be left alone. He had just lost the one adult who had ever cared for him and he wanted to feel nothing.

After slamming down his fork, Severus stood up and stormed out of the hall. Lily sat there for a moment as the entire hall turned to watch Severus leave, but then when the shock wore off Lily stood up and started after her friend worriedly. She was scared he might do something drastic.

Reaching the hall, Lily turned and saw Severus leaning up against the wall and then wobble as if he were losing his balance. Rushing over Lily tried to stable Severus, but before she reached him, he fell to his knees.

"Severus!"

When she did reach him, she knelt next to him and placed a stable arm behind his back. "Are you alright Severus?"

As if to answer her question, his eyes rolled back in his head, and he fainted in her arms. Nervously, not really knowing what to do, she looked around for help, any help at all. Fortunately, Remus had followed them as Lily had run from the hall. He had wanted to make sure everything was ok.

Spotting Remus, Lily let out a small sigh of relief. "Remus! Go get Dumbledore and Pomfrey and don't let James or Sirius come out here! If you do I will hex you till next Saturday!"

The boy nodded and ran back inside the great hall to get the Headmaster and nurse. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew when Lily was nervous and a nervous Lily was a scary Lily.

Meanwhile, back in the hallway Lily gently lowered Severus to the ground. He might have lost a stone over the last few weeks, but he was still heavy for her to hold up. She then took off her sweater and rolled it up, gently placing it under the boy's head.

" Oh Severus..."

The next moment, both the Headmaster and the school nurse came running out of the Great Hall and right to where they were on the floor. Immediately, Albus was on his knees across from Lily and next to Severus's body.

"What happened?"

He had hoped beyond all hope that either Lily or Severus would have come to him or another teacher by this point, but it seemed like that was not going to be the case.

"He lost his Mother over Christmas, and he's been picking at his food since."

Albus looked down sadly at the boy and let out a small sigh. Things were starting to click just why Severus had been so depressed these past few months. "I was not informed of his loss. I am sure some time in the hospital wing will set him to rights."

Lily looked over at her Headmaster and gave him a stern look. "You are blind aren't you. Do you not see what is lying on the floor before you? Severus has not been eating for two months and has lost at least a stone. How crass can you be? Being in the hospital wing is not going to help him, he avoids it at every cost. Have you ever wondered why? Or how about, just _why_ he is so adept at healing spells?"

Albus looked at the young woman before him with understanding starting to dawn in his sad eyes. He still had not really gathered his bearings. He was not used to being told off by someone so young, actually by anyone...and was what she implying true? He needed further information and confirm what he thought the girl before him was saying.

"What are you saying?"

Lily shook her head and looked down at her best friend. "Severus is going to kill me for saying anything, but I can't do this anymore. I just can't do this. I can't keep anymore secrets that hurt my best friend."

Lily looked up at the man with determination in her eyes. She hated feeling as if she were betraying her friend, but she knew this was the right thing to do. She knew she had to say something to protect her best friend. "That _person_ who is supposed to love him has been hurting him all these years. Time in the hospital wing is not going to fix that. And I am not talking about his Mother. His Mother was the one adult in his life that ever cared for him."

Albus's eyes softened some more as he looked at the boy before him. Had he truly failed one of his students so badly? Had he really missed all the hints and clues Miss. Evens was telling him? He really must have been blind.

Albus sighed and gently brushed back the pale boy's hair from his face. "Let's take him up to my spare room and see that he gets the help he needs."

Lily shot the man a look that would rival any of the glares his Professors could give. "I am coming with him."

He opened his mouth to protest, but another glare stopped him. Instead, he turned to the school nurse. "Poppy? Do you think you can call someone at The Clinic? I mean this of no offense to you, but I think Severus needs a specialist."

The woman nodded knowing the older man was correct. Severus would not enjoy being checked over by her if the past had anything to tell her. Especially not the injuries that Lily was implying were there. Fortunately, she had someone in mind; he had the highest reputation when it came to cases such as these. "I will send him up as soon as he comes through the Floo."

Albus nodded and gently placed an arm beneath the boy's head and then one under his knees so that he could carry the boy up to his room. Standing slowly Albus hiked the underweight boy up higher in his arms and frowned as he realized just how underweight he was.

Slowly, Albus and Lily moved through the halls, careful not to jostle or bump against the underweight burden in the man's arms. When they reached the gargoyle that marked Albus's office, the man said his insane candy name, and the spiral stairs appeared.

Moving up the stairs, Albus tapped the bookshelf with his wand twice activating his private chambers. He wanted to get Severus in bed and checked over by a medical professional as soon as he could. From his quick, silent diagnostic charm back in the hall he knew Severus had fainted from lack of sleep and food, but from what Lily had said there was more under his glamorous. He didn't know what to do to help the boy though, he hoped that the Healer Poppy sent could help. Otherwise, he was at a loss.

Walking over to a guest chamber, Albus opened the door to the light and sunny room. He had always liked this room, and he hoped the atmosphere helped Severus heal. Windows lined the entirety of the far wall showing a view of the Black Lake and what lay beyond. Right now though, the beige curtains were slightly drawn and his destination was not the windows, but the large king-sized bed that was draped in blues and greens in the middle of the room.

Gently, Albus placed the boy down on the bed on top of the covers. He didn't know if the Healer was going to want to check him over fully, or not so he thought it would be best if he waited for him to arrive. As he set Severus down, he saw Lily come up to the other side of Severus's bed and pull up a chair so that she was sitting near the boy's head.

Smiling at her loyalty, Albus moved to the bottom of the bed and gently took off the boy's worn and hole filled pair of shoes. He had a feeling that when Severus woke he would be a kicker, and he personally did not want to have a shoe kicking him.

Just as Albus was picking the shoes up off the bed, a Healer with soft mousy brown hair and warm deep brown eyes came through the doorway into the room with Madam Pomfrey.

Gently, Poppy called out to the Headmaster to gain his attention. She didn't want to surprise the man; he had had enough of those today.

"Albus?"

The man in question turned around and smiled when he saw Poppy and the other Healer.

The Healer smiled back and stepped forward. "Hi, I'm Healer Don Patterson, but please just call me Don. Who do we have here?"

The Healer nodded his head towards the boy on the bed and the girl who was sitting protectively by his side. He could already see what a loyal friend she was, and admired her for it. It was hard to stick by a friend who was hurt; harder than one might think.

"As you know, I am Albus Dumbledore. This here is Severus Snape, and Lily Evens here is his best friend."

Don nodded and walked forward to the two children and sat on the side of Severus's bed ignoring the nearby chair. He wanted to show Lily he cared and meant no harm. "Hi Lily."

With her hand wrapped in Severus's Lily nodded at the Healer. "I'm not leaving Severus."

The Healer nodded, smiling. He was going to have to tread gently around Lily. It was obvious that she would do anything to protect her friend. "I wasn't going to ask you to. I just wanted to check Severus out here and see how I can help him."

Looking down at her friend Lily gently ran her thumb over the back of Severus's hand and started to speak so quietly that it was like she was talking with herself. "He doesn't like being touched. He won't say anything, but he doesn't like it. When he's sleeping though, he doesn't flinch back. He leans into any kind touch."

Sadly, Don nodded knowing what that implied. "Do you know why he doesn't like being touched?"

Still looking at her friend Lily gave a shaky nod. "I've lived in the same neighborhood with Severus since we were small. He made me promise not to say anything when we were five...when I saw his dad grab him by the arm and pull him in his house. What I heard afterward...I just...I was so small and didn't know what to do...I wish I never made that promise..."

Don reached over the boy and placed his hand on Lily's making her look up at him with tears in her eyes. "Lily, what his Father did was not your fault. All these years you've done what you could and that is all anyone could ever ask of you. It's time to let us take care of him now, and I promise you he will never go back to that place."

Lily looked back down at Severus and with her free hand; she wiped her sleeve across her eyes. With a small motion with his head, he beckoned either Albus or Poppy near and was glad when Albus. stepped up beside him.

"Lily, do you think you could go with Albus here while I heal Severus up? I have a feeling; he wouldn't want you to see him in his undies."

Don smiled at the girl and before removing his hand he gave it a soft pat. Slowly Albus made it to the other side of the bed and rested a gentle hand on the young woman's shoulder. Lily looked at her best friend one more time and then nodded.

"Can I see him when he wakes up?"

Helping the girl stand up, Albus gave a soft nod. "As soon as he is ready to see other people you will be the first we call."

Carefully, she extracted her hand from Severus's and stepped into Albus's warm arms who encircled her in a hug.

"Come on child, I'll have some tea brought up for us."

Lily nodded against her Headmaster's chest and let him gently lead her out of the room. As they left Madam, Pomfrey followed close behind. She knew Severus was in good hands, and she would only get in the way.

Sighing softly when the door shut behind them Don looked down at his new patient. "I really wish I didn't have to meet children under these circumstances. I promise you; I will take the best care of you that I can. You're in good hands."

With another sigh, Don conjured a set of pajama's that he assumed were the boy's size and set them on the bedside table. Slowly, he sat down on the side of the bed and gently started to unbutton the boy's shirt. When he reached the bottom, he opened the shirt, and sadly looked at all the ribs that were visible and the old scars that were even paler against his pale skin.

Slowly, Don reached forward and tenderly placed a hand on Severus's thin stomach. He didn't know how anyone could get to this point. How could a parent do this to a child, because he knew this was far more than a few weeks without food. This was years without proper nutrition.

"Oh child."

Don slowly withdrew his hands and dug out some potions from the bag he had brought with him. He hadn't really known what he was getting himself into when Poppy called him, so he had brought a little of everything with him.

Taking a mild nutrition potion, a sleeping drought, and a potion that would soothe his stomach. Don uncorked all three of them, waved his hand over the vials, and then placed his hand on the boy's stomach again magicking them into his system. With that done Don put the bottles back in his bag and pulled out some scissors.

He didn't really know what injuries lay beneath Severus's robes and glamorous, and he didn't want to hurt him anymore. Although, Severus was at school for many months now, there still could be lingering broken bones, and he just didn't want to risk it. He also didn't want to perform too much magic on the already fragile body in case it interacted with the healing he presumed he was going to have to do.

Placing the scissors on the bedside table for now Don reached up and gently ran his fingers through the boy's hair to see if he had another sign of malnutrition. As he did, Don was dismayed when a clump of hair fell out of the boy's head with just a gentle pull. Taking his hand back Don took the hair that had come out and threw it in the nearby trash can.

Sighing Don picked the scissors back up and moved over to cut the boy's shirt off. He now knew that he had to be even more careful because the poor boy more than likely had soft bones because of the his lack of nutrition.

When the boy's shirt and robes were cut off, Don banished them to the chair and set a mending charm on them. He didn't know if the boy had an attachment to the clothes, and he didn't want to cause him anymore upset. Often times, a neglected child held onto any possession they had dearly.

Seeing Severus's upper body without the hinder of clothing the Healer placed a soft hand on the boy's forehead. Closing his eyes, Don whispered a quiet 'Finite Incantatem' to rid of any glamorous the boy had placed on himself.

With a quick flash, the boy's glamorous fell and Don saw the extent of what the poor boy's body had gone through. There were scars up and down his body, and his ribs became even more visible to the naked eye.

Closing his eyes, Don removed his hand and sat back taking a deep breath. "Merlin, why didn't you tell anyone child?"

Nevertheless, he knew why. Abuse victims rarely told anyone what happened inside their homes. They were either too scared, too proud, or they just too ashamed to say anything. Thus leaving it to those around the children to spot the abuse and take them out of the situation. Sometimes it was spotted in time...sometimes not.

Fortuity, he was called in time for Severus and he was sure the boy would heal. He would make sure the boy healed no matter what it took. For once he took a case he treated that child like his own.

Opening his eyes Don leaned forward and gently placed both hands on the sides of Severus's head starting his deep scan. Normally, he would want the child awake for this, but he needed to know just how hurt he was and he didn't want to upset him any further.

Closing his eyes again, Don sent his healing magic into the boy and scanned for any abnormalities in the boy's head present or past. Seeing the makeup of the boy's bones and tissue in his mind Don saw numerous concussions in the boy's past. None that had affected him long term, but they must have really hurt at the time.

Opening his eyes he guided his hands down and felt the boy's throat to make sure nothing was wrong there. Sighing he felt the beginnings of a cold there. He could attribute that to a poor immune system, and he would nip that in the bud.

Moving to Severus's right shoulder, he felt the bones and the many breaks the boy had suffered. Sighing Don moved even further down to the boy's left arm and found even more breaks, but they had been thankfully healed correctly over the years. When he went down to the boy's hand though, he found what he had been hoping would not be there. It looked like a few of the boy's carpals had been broken and had tried to heal, but from constant movement, they had healed improperly. It may be a few small bones, but he knew it must be painful when the boy wrote with a quill.

Placing Severus's hand back down on the bed gently Don moved over to Severus's other shoulder and started to scan it for injuries. Finding just as many broken and healed bones Don moved down to his arm and felt a large crack along the boy's deltoid tuberoses that would have to be healed.

After checking Severus's other hand and finding much of the same as most of the boy's bones, Don gently placed it back on the bed. Then, he moved up to the boy's chest and started to scan it magically finding numerous old breaks in his ribs. Fortunately, it looked as though they had all healed in the right spots, except for a crack at the bottom of his sternum.

Removing his hands, Don looked down at his young patient sadly. This was one of those moments; he was eternally grateful that he was a wizard and didn't have to rely on Muggle healing techniques. For if they were Muggles, that crack in his sternum would never be able to heal because of the constant motion from breathing. Since they were magical though, he would be able to heal it, but it would take a few weeks for it to stop hurting. It was not something you wanted to ever break because of the delicate position it was in.

Pulling out some more potions from his bag, Don took some bandages out as well. Uncorking one of the potions he unrolled the bandages and started to pour the potion over the soft material. He then gently picked Severus's left hand back up and started to wrap the part of Severus's hand that was injured with the potion soaked bandage.

This would help not only soothe the pain he must be feeling when it was moved, but it would softly break and mend the bones in the right place. It would be better and quicker to cast a spell on the bone and wrap it in a cast, but where the break was this was a more practical way to heal the bones. This also did not require Severus to be awake. It might not be as quick, but it would be gentler.

When the bandage was wrapped securely around Severus's hand, the Healer bent over and pulled a different kind of bandage out of his bag. This wider and slightly stiffer one he wrapped looser around his hand and then touched it gently with his wand making it into a cast. With the healing potion, doing its work on the inside and the cast on the outside would help it to stay in place. It would also allow the boy to move it more normally and retrain the bones to work the way they should.

With that done he prepped a larger bandage with the same potion, but set it aside for the moment. He then placed both hands around Severus's arm where the crack was and gently sent healing magic into it to help pull the crack together. When it was as close together as possible, Don wrapped it gently with the bandage he had prepared with the potion, wrapped it again with the other bandage, and then hardening it into a cast.

"There we go Severus." Putting his supplies down for a moment Don looked at the prone boy on the bed with a sad smile. "I want to heal your chest Severus, but you have to be awake for that since it's in such a vital spot. I want to check you over completely before I wake you though. Do you think you can hang on for a bit more?"

Still looking at the boy who didn't answer Don nodded his head. He often spoke with his patents even though they could not respond. Some might think it weird, but he figured if he were out of it, the sound of a kind voice might soothe him even though he couldn't understand what they were saying. Often, he saw children viability relax at just the sound of his voice.

Gently, Don moved down to the boy's trousers. He hated to do this, but he knew he had to make sure the boy's bones were fine in those limbs as well. Very carefully the Healer took the belt that was too large off the boy and unfastened the boy's pants. Then gently he tugged them down below his bottom and off his feet leaving only his shorts.

"Almost over Severus. I promise."

Starting at his hips, Don started to magically scan the boy and again found many old breaks none, thankfully, of them that had to be re-broken or healed correctly. When he was finished with the boy's hips, he moved down to his legs making sure that everything was in its proper place. Down at the boy's feet, he did feel something out-of-place though. It seemed like the boy's ankle on his right foot was swollen to two times its normal size.

It looked as though it had been badly sprained, but had been exasperated by his recent fall. Prodding the swollen limb a bit more Don saw that the ligaments were stressed to the point where they were about to be torn. Knowing he had to do something to heal it before they did tear Don placed both hands around the limb and sent strong healing magic to it building it up and making the ligaments stronger.

After a few minutes, Don sat back on the bed and wiped his forehead getting rid of the sweat with the back of his wrist. Healing ligaments like that took a lot out of him.

When he could see straight again and the room stopped spinning, Don looked back down at the ankle and noticed with great satisfaction that the swelling had already started to go down. Carefully, he took the bandage roll that he had wrapped around Severus's other wounds and wrapped it securely around the boy's ankle. With a quick tap of his wand, the bandage became a cast so that the ligaments would not tear again while they were healing.

Finishing up with Severus's front, Don got up from sitting on the bed and stood next to the boy. He sighed and took a cream out of his bag, and placed it on the bedside table. He then gently placed a hand beneath Severus's back and gently rolled him onto his stomach.

Seeing all the scars that covered Severus's back made Don close his eyes and take in a deep breath. The amount of past broken bones in the boy's body had been shocking, but all these scars was even more so. There were scars on top of scars and not one inch was unmarked.

Just as Don was surveying the damage, there was a soft knock on the bedroom door. Turning slightly Don took a blanket off the chair Albus had left there and placed it gently over the boy, before he called out for the person to come in. He wanted to protect Severus's privacy as much as possible.

The door opened quietly behind Don as he finished pulling the blanket up the boy's body.

"How is Severus?"

Don turned and looked at the woman with the shaky voice and looked at her kindly. "With time, he'll be fine."

Minerva McGonagall came over and looked down at the sleeping boy sadly. "He looks so small."

Don gave a small nod. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself; I am Healer Don Patterson. Are you Severus's head of house?"

Minerva looked over at the man. "Please don't apologize; I was the rude one barging in here. I am not his head of the house; I'm his Transfiguration Professor, Minerva McGonagall." She then looked at Don pleadingly. "Can I help in any way?"

Still smiling at the woman he gave a small nod. "I was about to dress him in some conjured pajamas, but I am sure he would be more comfortable in a set of his own. Could you get some from his trunk for me?"

Nodding the woman stepped forward to the bed and gently stroked her fingers through the boy's hair. "I wish he had been in my house though. Maybe I could have done more to help him."

"He's been hiding for a long time. It was lucky we found his secret at all."

Minerva gave a small nod, but frowned when a small clump of hair came out of Severus's head. "Is...he losing his hair?"

Don came up and placed a comforting hand on Minerva's shoulder. "It's from the malnutrition, in a few weeks it will stop falling out and what has come out will grow back."

Minerva closed her eyes and removed her hand from the boy's head. "Is...this from him not eating for the last few weeks?"

Sadly, Don shook his head. "I'm afraid not; this is not something that happens suddenly. He has been denied a properly balanced diet for many years."

"Has...has he woken up at all?"

Don shook his head again. "No, I gave him a sleeping drought so that he would not wake up for a little while. It seems as if he hasn't been sleeping well lately."

"Can you let me know when he wakes up?"

"Of course, I can."

Minerva nodded and stroked back Severus's hair one last time, this time careful not to pull out any hair. "I'll go get his pajamas."


	2. Care

**Hello everyone and thank you so much for all the reviews! Also a huge thank you ton Lady DestinyHope for being an amazing beta!**

**Sorry this chapter has taken so long. A lot has been happening around here _and _in a couple months here I will have a iPhone app in the app store! It you can't tell I'm excited! haha**

**Also, i have been getting a few mesages about me abandoning "Going Home" and let me reasure you that I am not. I have just been super busy and actually have the next fe chapters written I'm just going through them slowly and editing them. **

**A quick side note, the book image that I'm using for my covers I made in photoshop. If anyone wants anything for their sories of otherwise just send me a message. When I'm not coding or writing I'm designing haha :)**

**_excessivelyperky_ - There will be some mention of the Marauders in this chapter, but I think Albus and Don will see that Severus is being bullied and finally do something to help him.**

**_GinnyWeasley4Eva8_ - Just watch out Lily will do much more than yell at her Headmaster. ;)**

* * *

As Minerva McGonagall left the room, Don turned back to his patient and sighed. "At least you have a fierce protector in her. I doubt anyone would want to cross her willingly."

The Healer then gently pulled back the blanket that was covering the boy's upper half, and looked down at the poor state of his back. Taking the cream off the bedside table Don opened the jar and began to gently apply the scar removal cream to his back. It wouldn't erase the scars completely, but it would make any of the ones less than a year old fade significantly.

When he was finished with the boy's back, Don moved the blanket up so that it was covering his back again and lifted the bottom to reveal the boy's bottom and legs. Gently, he pulled the boy's shorts down and applied the cream to the heavily scared bum and sighed when he only saw a few of the many disappear. Carefully, he replaced the boy's shorts and moved down to apply the cream to the boy's legs.

When he was finished, he removed the blanket and carefully flipped the boy so that he was laying on his back again and then replaced the blanket so that he would not get a chill.

As he finished twisting the top back onto the jar, Minerva came back in the room empty handed. Don turned and looked at her questioningly.

"It would be best if you used the pajamas you conjured."

The Healer frowned. "Does he not have some of his own?"

Minerva closed her eyes to contain her anger she felt at her colleague. "Heads of House are supposed to go through the student's trunks in the first week to make sure they have at least five school uniforms and proper attire for all kinds of weather. Slughorn, apparently thought he didn't need to follow procedure and never checked anyone's trunk and hasn't been for the last few years. Severus only has that set of robes and a pair of pajamas that is little more than rags. They are not even fit for a house elf."

Don looked down at the boy and nodded. "Just another thing you were hiding, huh Severus?"

The Healer then looked up at the woman. "Don't be too mad at Slughorn. When someone wants to hide abuse or neglect, they will do whatever they can. I'm sure Severus would have weaseled his way out of trunk checks, one way or another."

Sighing Minerva nodded. "Is there anything else I can do to help?"

Don thought for a moment to ask her to help him dress Severus, but then he thought that it might be considered inappropriate despite the motherly affection she had for the boy. "I believe there is a student down the hall with Albus and Madam Pomfrey. Could you go sit with her and send Albus up? I need to talk with him about Severus's living arrangements."

Minerva nodded. "I can tell you now he isn't going anywhere near that home ever again."

Smiling Don gave the woman a gentle look. "I know, but he does need somewhere to live when he is not at school."

The woman looked over at the boy. "I'll take him in."

"Before you send Albus up, speak with him. I have a feeling; he wants to take him in himself."

Minerva's features softened and gave a short nod. She then quickly exited the room and closed the door behind her. If it was true that Albus wanted to take Severus in Minerva would support him in any way she could. Merlin knew the man was lonely and needed someone else in his life. She had actually been after him for years to adopt a child.

Don looked down at the boy. "See, you have people who care about you. Come on now, let's get you all situated."

With that Don took back the blanket and rested it gently over the boy's hips. There was one part of Severus's he had not checked over yet that he wanted to. He doubted there were any lingering injuries there considering symptoms would have been seen already, but he wanted to make sure. So tenderly he placed both hands on the boy's stomach and gently felt for any damage to his inner organs.

A few minutes later Don removed his hands and replaced the blanket over the boy. He then turned around to the man who was silently looking over at them sadly.

"How is he?"

Don beckoned the man closer. "He'll be alright, but he will need a lot of emotional support and a new home."

"While Poppy was making sure Ms. Evans was alright, I drew up the paperwork to transfer his guardianship to me. I won't let him go back to that place."

Don gave a soft nod. "Can you help me dress him in his pajamas? He has a crack on the bottom of his sternum, and I don't want to move him too much until I get that patched up, and he has to be awake for that."

Albus gave a soft nod and moved forward to the bed. "How can I help?"

Don pulled the blanket back again and picked the pajama top up. "Can you hold him in a sitting position so that I can put this on him without hurting him?"

Albus nodded and moved to sit behind the boy gently lifting him up and resting his back on his chest. Don handed him the pajama top and watched with a smile as Albus gently dressed the boy.

It was true that Don didn't really need help dressing Severus, but he wanted to see how Albus acted with Severus and if he really was the best one to take care of the boy. When these cases came up, he always made sure the child was placed in the proper home even though it really wasn't a part of his job. Sometimes his hands were tied, but quite often he had a say where the child in question went to live, and when he did he wanted to make sure it was the right home.

Don watched as Albus reached around the sleeping boy and carefully buttoned up the top. When the man was finished, he looked up at the Healer sadly. "I can see all his ribs and what happened to his hand and arm?"

Sitting down on the side of Severus's bed Don looked at the still sleeping boy and then told Albus everything he had found. The broken bones, the malnutrition, and it was likely that the boy would have an eating disorder for the rest of his life.

Still looking down at the small form in his arms Albus let out a soft sigh. "With his eating disorder and malnutrition...how can we help him?"

"Well, to start he's going to have to start with three nutrient potions a day and light meals. We're going to have to work him up to a three thousand calorie a day diet to make up for what he has missed. We can then try to wean him off the nutrient potions slowly, but I have a feeling that he will have to still take them to make up for what he's not eating. He will also, depending on how well he eats, have to take appetite stimulants to help him feel like he needs to eat. Often times, long periods of food make it so that you no longer feel hunger."

Albus continued to look down at the small boy and gently brushed back a lock of hair from his face. "I'll do anything to help him, just tell me what to do to, and I will do everything I can."

Don nodded softly. "I also wanted to ask you about some bruising I found here and there. It is nothing to be concerned about, health wise, but they were recent and made by something hitting him hard."

"Could he had run into something?"

Sadly Don shook his head. "Albus...I think he's being bullied as well."

Gently the Headmaster brushed a hand across Severus's forehead. "Under my watch, in my school, you were being hurt. I am so sorry dear boy. I thought James and Sirius were only teasing you and since you fought right back you were fine. I wish you would have come to me child."

Albus then looked up at the Healer before him. "I think I know who caused him harm. They will be in my office first thing in the morning, and I will be calling their parents."

"Do you need confirmation before you do that?"

Shaking his head Albus looked down at the young boy. "This is enough."

The Healer gave a soft nod and brushed Albus's arm with his hand. "Can you keep holding him for a moment?"

Albus gave a small nod and watched as Don stood up, grabbed the pajama bottoms and pulled the blanket down off the boy's legs. As soon as he did though Albus saw the state the boy's shorts were in and looked up at the Healer.

"Are those holes?"

Don gave a small nod as he looked at the man weakly. "I could conjure a pair, but I'm not the best with elastic and I used a lot of magic healing his ankle."

Waving a hand at the door, a pair of blue silk shorts came rushing in and landed in Albus's hand. With another wave, they shrank to Severus's size. Looking at the Healer Albus gave a tiny smile.

"Do you think these are ok?"

Don smiled at the man and took the shorts. "I think Severus will be much happier with these, thank you."

Albus nodded and watched as Don quickly exchanged the shorts for the ones he had given him. The Healer then took the pajama pants he had set aside and pulled them up the boy's legs making his outfit complete.

Smiling Don looked up at the older man. "Could you pick him up so we can get him beneath the bedding?"

With a quick nod, Albus placed an arm underneath Severus's knees and gently lifted him up into his arms. As he did, so he looked down at the boy and made a silent promise to take care of him for as long as he lived. The poor boy would learn that no child should be treated like he had.

When Don had finished pulling back the blankets Albus tenderly laid the boy back down and made sure he was tucked in so that he would not get cold. Smiling Albus then sat down on the edge of Severus's bed and looked sadly down at the child. Sighing he reached forward and gently brushed Severus's hair from his face.

"Are you sure he'll be alright?"

Don smiled and walked around the bed to place a gentle hand on Albus's shoulder. "I'm sure with a lot of love and care, he will. Just be patent with him, and I'll be here to help you both."

Albus looked up at the Healer gratefully. "Thank you for all you have done. Does this mean you will come back and continue to help Severus?"

Don gave a small nod. He only took a few kids at a time as patents, and right now he was at his limit, but he would make an exception. Not for Poppy, but for a child who desperately needed help. "Come on, Severus needs some rest, and I think you need a cup of tea. Is Lily still down the hall?"

Albus gave a small nod. "She refuses to leave until she sees Severus awake and even threw a hex at me when I suggested she came back later. She is quite unmovable when she wants to be."

The Healer rose an eyebrow. "She hexed her Headmaster?"

Albus looked away, and Don swore he saw a blush creep up on his face. "It was quite a strong stinging hex I might add...and she caught me off guard."

Smiling Don shook his head fondly. "I'm sure it was. Now come on and let's get some tea."

With a nod, Albus stood up and they both started to head out of the room. Don quietly closed the door after him, but not before putting a charm on the room that would let him know if Severus woke, or anyone entered. He wanted to make sure Severus was undisturbed while he slept. It was very important that Severus got his rest; the poor boy has not slept well lately at all.

* * *

Down the hall in the living room, Don spotted the Gryffindor girl in question curled up in Minerva's arms, crying. It seemed that the school nurse had left when she realized that the rest of the adults had everything under control, or more likely some other child had needed her attention in the hospital wing.

As soon as they entered the room Don walked over to sit on the couch next to Minerva and Lily while Albus sat down in his favorite chair across from them. Gently, Don placed a hand on Lily's back and started rubbing soothing circles.

"Are you ok Lily?"

The girl nodded against Minerva'a shoulder, but looked hopefully up at Don. "How is Sev? Has he woken up?"

Gently, Don smiled at the girl. "He'll be fine with some rest, and no he hasn't woken up yet."

Lily nodded again, and relaxed back into Minerva's arms a bit more. "In a twisted sort of way I'm kind of glad Severus collapsed in the hallway...if he hadn't, then he wouldn't be getting help."

Don smiled. "I know how you feel dear, and it's perfectly alright. Do you want to go write a letter to your parents and tell them what has happened? I promise you as soon as Severus wakes you'll be the first one to see him."

Lily gave a soft nod and let Minerva maneuver her so that she was sitting on her own. When the woman had come down to see her student, she could see just how upset the poor girl was and knew that she needed some kind of comfort. Motherly instinct had kicked in when she drew the girl into her lap.

Gently, she patted Lily's back and helped her to her feet.

"Come on dear, you can use my owl."

Slowly the two stood, but before they left Lily looked back at Albus with a sad look. "If you really want to keep Sev safe you need to look into who has been harming him here too. I don't like to speak bad about my house mates, but James and Sirius, they have been making his life a living hell."

Albus gave a small nod. "I'm going to speak with them in the morning. Thank you for saying something."

Pleadingly, Lily looked up at the man she had admired for the last four years. "You're going to have to do more than just talk. Sirius...I don't think he understands...you know his home life hasn't been that great either..."

Albus sighed and looked down at the smart young witch with a gentle smile. "I know about the Potters taking him in last year and don't worry I will take care of Severus as best as I can."

Lily nodded somewhat satisfied, but still knew she was going to have to make sure the man kept his promise to her. A slap on Sirius's wrist wasn't going to do anything. It was actually more likely to do more harm than good. She really hoped it would not come to that.

With that thought she took the hand that was offered to her she let the woman lead her out of Albus's rooms and down to her own. As Minerva led the girl out of his apartment, Albus looked over at Don gratefully. "Poppy and I were trying the entire time to get her to calm down. How did you know what to say?"

Don smiled at Albus. "I gave her a touch of calming magic and from experience; I know children take comfort in confiding in their parents."

Albus looked out the nearby window thinking of just hoe wronged his student was. Everything with his Father had and the bulling had been awful, but this latest news was in his mind the worst. "They said Severus lost his mother this Christmas break. They said it was ruled a suicide by the Muggle authorities."

"He stopped eating after that?"

Slowly, Albus nodded. "They said that they sent a letter to Severus telling him to inform _me_ of his loss. The man looked at Don with a deep sadness in his eyes. "How could they expect a grieving child to inform his Headmaster? It should have been the other way around where I could have been there for him right away."

Don stood up and sat down in an empty next to the upset man. "Millicent Bagnold is an idiot, and you know that man he hired as head of Muggle interactions is even more of an idiot."

Closing his eyes, Albus nodded. "I know, but I thought they had at least a little common sense and empathy. I guess I was wrong. Still doesn't make it any easier on Severus."

"No, it does not, but it won't help him if you blame yourself. You know now, and we can help him."

Albus took another deep breath. "I don't think Severus's mother committed suicide." The man gave the Healer a significant look. "In the report, they said she was quite beaten up."

"Does Severus know?"

"They said they just informed him of her death and nothing else, that his father didn't want him to know anything more."

Don reached over and placed a gentle hand on Albus's shoulder. "Maybe that's a good thing. In due time, we'll tell him, but he will be too upset just now."

Just then a small tinkling sound could be heard throughout the room making Albus look at the Healer slightly alarmed. Even though he had been the Headmaster for a while now he had never heard of such a spell.

"It's alright Albus, Severus is just waking up."

Don stood up to go and greet his new patent properly, but before he could take a few steps Albus stopped him. "Should I come with you?"

The Healer turned and smiled at the man. "Let me speak with him first, and then I'll call you when I think he's ready."

Albus nodded and relaxed back in his chair. The Healer also knew Albus needed a few more minutes to compose himself before he saw Severus. It was obvious the poor man was blaming himself for not just seeing what was happing for the child, but also for not doing anything sooner. It was easy to think that if he had stepped in sooner that maybe Severus would still have his Mother.

With that last thought Don started to head down the hall to where he had left Severus. Gently, he opened the door and quietly walked over to the bed. Looking at the stirring boy on the bed Don sat down on the edge of his bed so that he would not surprise him.

"Severus."

The boy shook his head and rolled over so that his back was facing him. Clearly, he was still out of it.

Gently, Don rested a hand on Severus's back, but didn't pull back when the boy flinched. "I'm a Healer Severus. Can you roll over and face me?"

As Severus rolled over Don gently removed his hand and plastered a kind smile upon his face. "How are you feeling Severus?"

The boy looked up at him with wide eyes that were filled with fear. "Where am I? Who are you? Did my father send you?"

"It's alright Severus. I'm Healer Don Patterson, and you are in the Headmaster's guest room. Your school nurse sent for me so that I could help you. Is that alright?"

Don watched as the boy relaxed, not completely, but slightly at the mention that they were still at Hogwarts. He also noticed the quick glances the boy was giving the door, as if he wanted to run as far away as he could. Maneuvering his body, Don placed himself just so that the boy could no longer look at the door. It would be best if Severus didn't move too much until they fixed his chest bone.

"Why...why am I here and why did Madam Pomfrey send for you?"

Don furrowed his brows a bit. Did the child not remember collapsing in the hallway? "You don't remember what happened?"

Severus looked down as a blush crept up on his cheeks. "Kinda...I mean I remember feeling light-headed and...then falling...but nothing after that."

Don reached over and placed a hand on the boy's and didn't remove it with the violent jerk that happened whenever someone touched him. "That's alright Severus. It seems the lack of food in your body caught up to you, and you fainted. Everyone was quite worried about you...especially Lily."

Severus looked down at the blanket that was covering him and then away to the window that was beside the bed. Sighing slightly Don patted Severus's hand.

"What happened Severus?"

Severus's mind was like a war zone right now. Part of him wanted to spill his guts to this man even though he had only known him for less than twenty minutes, he just felt like he could trust him, but the other part of him was telling him that if he did his father would kill him...just like his Mother. His Mother... Unbeknownst to him tears started to well up in his eyes as he looked out the window and thought just how much he missed his mother. How could she be gone forever, he never even had the chance to say goodbye.

Don saw the tears that were forming though sand sadly smiled at the child before him while he conjured up a handkerchief. Reaching over he tried to wipe away the tears, but Severus flinched back and shot a fearful look his way. Don put his arms up in the air in surrender still holding up the piece of soft material.

"It's ok Severus. I was just going to wipe away your tears. I wasn't going to hurt you. I would never hurt you."

His voice shaky Severus shot a hard look at the Healer. "How do I know that? How do I know that you won't change?"

Don took his hands out of the air and gently placed the handkerchief in Severus's hand. "You don't Severus; you just have to learn to trust."

"Why do I want to trust you?"

Severus looked away, but when Don's next words fell from his mouth, the boy turned back around with even more tears in his eyes. "Because I want to take your pain away. You will never go back to your Father again."

The boy then looked down and fiddled with the handkerchief in his hand. "Really?"

"Really. Now, you never answered my question. How are you feeling?"

Still looking down Severus nodded his head. "I'm fine, much better than before. Why do I have bandages around my hand, arm, and ankle?"

Don scooted a little closer to the boy. "You were hurt, so I healed you. There is still a fracture in your chest bone, but I needed to be awake for me to heal that."

Not really believing what he was hearing was true Severus looked up at the man only to see sincerity written across his face. Only Madam Pomfrey and his Mother had healed him in the past, any men had only hurt him.

"Now, why don't I heal your chest, and then we can continue this conversation with the Headmaster, alright?"

Dutifully, Severus nodded, still in a bit of shock that someone other than his Mother or the nurse wanted him not to feel any pain. This was a new experience for him and exactly why Albus had asked the nurse to call him among other reasons.

"Ok lie back for me Severus. I'm going to pull the covers down a bit and unbutton your shirt, just so I can place my hands over where the crack is. I'm then going to ask you to take a deep breath and hold it while I send my magic to heal it. It's going to tingle and sting a bit, but it won't hurt. Does that sound ok with you? Do you have any questions?"

Hesitantly, Severus gave a small nod. "You...you said you healed me..." The boy looked fearfully up at the Healer. "Did...did you see...?"

Don placed a gentle hand on Severus's and started to send some calming magic into the boy. It was always distressing for the child when he realized that his secret was out, and he wanted to counteract that a bit so that he didn't hurt himself.

"Yes, child. I know, and I saw. Don't worry though, you won't ever go back."

Severus ripped his hand away from Don's and rolled over to his side ignoring the pain in his chest and curled into a ball. "You can't promise that. He'll find me he always does."

The Healer sighed and send a small, silent patrons to Albus so that he could come join the conversation. At first, he had not wanted Albus in the so that he could introduce himself and show that he would not harm him. It would not have helped if Albus, he didn't think he would, but it was better safe than sorry, had started giving the boy too much information and over load him. Often times, new guardians did that, not meaning any harm.

Now though, it was clear that Don was going to need Albus to come in and break the news that he was now in charge of him and would provide him a home. Hopefully, with that sorted away Severus's would let him see to his chest.

A few moments later there was a soft knock on the door, and then Albus entered. The man frowned a little when he saw Severus facing away from the Healer, but made no comment as he came closer to the bed. Sitting down Albus looked at the Healer for help. He was new to this and didn't know exactly where they were in the conversation or what to say.

Fortunately, Don was well versed and helped the man out. "Severus, your new guardian is here. Do you want to meet him?"

Severus flinched at the word him, but dutifully rolled over and looked at his Headmaster. "Headmaster?"

Albus softly smiled down at the boy. "Hi Severus."

Confused Severus looked at the Healer. "I...I thought you said..."

Continuing to smile Albus gave a soft nod. "He did. I have taken over your guardianship if that is alright with you. If you would rather stay with someone else, all you have to do is tell me, and I will make it happen."

Severus looked back down at his blanket. "I don't want to be a bother..."

"Severus look at me."

The boy looked up at his Headmaster wearily.

"You are no bother to me Severus. You are a sweet child, who I wish had come to me sooner. Now are you alright being my ward? You know how eccentric I can be."

Albus's eyes adopted their normal shine as he looked at the boy. He wanted to put the boy at ease a little, and he hoped this would do the trick.

Severus gave a small nod, but lowered his head to look back down. "I have nowhere else to go. Not with my Mother..."

Don and Albus shared a sad look and without another moment's hesitation, Don stood up and allowed Albus to scoop Severus into his arms and sit where he was. Gently, Albus made sure that Severus still had the blankets wrapped all around him, but made sure to pick him up quickly so that the child could not protest at being held as he knew he would. He may be fourteen, but he was still a child in Albus's eyes and a hurt child at that experiencing one of the greatest pains a human can bare.

When the boy realized what was happening, he closed his eyes tight and his breath started to come at short rapid intervals. Albus moved him so that his head was resting on his chest and began rocking him back and forth, all the while careful that his chest was not jostled too much.

"Calm down Severus, it's alright. I have you now, and you're safe. Focus on your breathing, slowly breathe in and now out."

Severus did as his Professor said, but then turned his head into Albus's chest to hide the tears that he couldn't stop from flowing down his face. He just wanted to curl into a ball and hide so that no one could see him so weak.

Albus moved his hand to rest on the back of Severus's head and let the boy cry out his loss. "That's right, everything will be alright."

Don sat down in the chair Albus was occupying and gently placed a hand on Severus's back and started sending him calming magic. It was important for Severus to let out all his emotions, but he didn't want him to make himself sick.

The three sat there for a while trying to comfort the distraught boy. It was obvious that his grief had been eating him from the inside out.

When he calmed down to small hiccups, Don removed his hand and Albus maneuvered him so that Severus's face could be seen. Bending down Don took the handkerchief that had fallen to the floor and handed it to Albus who then began to gently clean off Severus's face.

"How are you feeling now Severus? Better?"

Severus closed his eyes and wished beyond all hope that he would just disappear. How could he appear so weak in front of these men? His Headmaster? Now, that he knew what a weakling he was how could he ever want to take him in? Surely now that he knew he would tell his Father and give him back. He would never be able to come back to school. His Father would never allow it.

Worriedly Albus looked down at the child in his arms. "Severus, what's wrong?"

The boy brought his arms up and covered his face in shame while he shook his head. For some strange reason, the thought of losing his new found guardian was even more upsetting than the thought of never seeing his Mother again.

Gently, Albus pried Severus's arms away from his face and placed a gentle hand on his cheek. "Talk with me Severus. What's wrong?"

"You're going to send me away."

"Why do you say that Severus? I'm not sending you anywhere."

Severus jerked away from Albus's kind hand. "I'm weak! Why would you want someone like me?"

Gently, Albus wrapped his arms around Severus and pulled him even closer. "You are not weak for showing your emotions Severus. Crying in front of others is one of the bravest things a person can do. That does not matter though, you will always be welcome here as long as you want and no matter what."

Severus looked up at Albus with a slight bit of fear in his eyes, but also hope. Hope that he would be accepted. "Really?"

"Yes, Severus. Now, I am sure your chest must hurt. Why don't we have Don heal it so it doesn't hurt anymore."

Slowly, Severus nodded. "Will...will you stay?"

Gently Albus brushed back Severus's hair and smiled. "Of course I will."

Albus carefully maneuvered Severus so that he was back laying against the pillows and then scooted up on the bed so that he could hold the child's hands.

Don came over to the other side of the bed and looked down at the boy. "Remember what I said earlier Severus?"

When Don saw the small nod, his smile widened a bit, and he gently began to pull down the covers just enough so that he could reach the injury. "Now this will sting a bit, but I know you're strong. Tell me if it becomes too much, and we'll take a break, alright?"

Again, Severus's nodded, but Albus could see the fear etched in his features. "Severus, just focus on me and don't think about what he's doing, ok?"

Severus looked over at his new guardian nodded when he felt the gentle squeeze he gave his hand. While Don began to unbutton Severus's top Albus started telling him a story to try to put him at ease. It was a trick that his Mother used to when he was sick and remembered just how well it had worked to relax him.

As Severus listened to Albus's story and did as Don told him the Healer mended Severus's chest bone as gently as he could. Twenty minutes later Don finished healing Severus and buttoned the boy's shirt back up. The boy was too engrossed in Albus's tale to really notice though. Only his Mother had told him stories before, and that was only in whisperers to avoid his Father's rage.

When Albus finished the story, and the covers were pulled back up Severus's chest the Healer sat down on the side of the bed. "Severus, we need to talk about your eating habits."

The boy averted his eyes to the blankets. "I just haven't been hungry."

Albus gently patted Severus's hand. "We know Severus, but you have to eat something at every meal. You fainted because you hadn't had food in such a long time."

Don watched both his patient and guardian and decided that he should jump in before Severus became too upset. "Severus, before each meal you're going to have to take some potions. A nutrient potion to make up for those meals you missed and then an appetite stimulant to help you eat."

Severus gave a small nod and looked at the Healer curiously. "Do I have to take the nutrient potions?"

Sadly, Don nodded. "Yes Severus. You see your bones have become very weak from the lack of proper nutrition. I actually think you should come and stay at the Clinic for a little while so I can see just how I can help you strengthen them."

The Healer gave Albus a significant look, and the Headmaster nodded knowing that they really needed to know the full extent of Severus's injuries.

Severus turned to look at Albus. "Are...are you going to come with me?"

Albus hesitated for a moment, but then decided that he would ask Minerva to watch over things for him while he took care of Severus. The boy really needed someone there for him no matter what. "I will be there the entire time."

"Thank you."

Again, Albus patted Severus's hand. "No need to thank me Severus. Do you think you're up to seeing Ms. Evens?"

Severus looked down again. "Is she mad at me? I yelled at her."

Albus gave a small smile at the boy. "No child, she's just worried about you. We had to practically pry her away from your bedside, and even then she hexed me."

Severus looked up in wonder at the Headmaster. "She hexed you?"

"She did, and I have to say it was quite a powerful stinging hex." Albus leaned down and whispered the next bit to the boy. "I would recommend staying on her good side if I were you. She's quite scary when she's mad."

The boy smiled and nodded fondly. He had been on the receiving end of Lily's hex's before and knew exactly what the Headmaster was saying. She _was_ scary when she was mad.

"So are you ready to see her?"

Severus gave a small nod. "Can I talk with her alone?"

"Of course you can. Will you be alright alone here for a few moments while we go fetch her?"

Again, Severus gave a small nod, and both adults started toward the door. Once outside the room Albus turned towards the Healer and gave him a small sad smile. "Thank you for everything's Don. When do you think Severus should head for the Clinic?"

The Healer smiled and patted Albus on the shoulder. "Give him a day to adjust to the whole situation, and then I'll book a room for the both of you?"

"Thank you so much."

"No need to thank me. Just take care of Severus in there, he seems to trust you."

Albus gave a small nod. "Do you think he'll be alright?"

Don placed his hand on Albus's shoulder and started to guide him down the hall. "He will be, after his stay at the Clinic we'll discuss his continuing therapy."

Guiding Albus into the living room Don was pleased to see Minerva and her student already there. Don and Albus went over and sat down next the two woman.

Lily looked up at the two. "Is Severus awake?"

Albus smiled at her and nodded. "You can go talk with him if you want to."

Immediately, Lily stood up and almost ran to where she knew Severus was. She was so worried about her friend and also wanted to give him a piece of her mind.

Reaching the door Lily opened it and rushed in, not bothering to close it behind her. Quickly, she approached the bed and sighed in relief when she saw Severus sitting up. She then reached forward and hugged the boy.

"Never scare me like that Severus. I thought I lost you there for a moment. I was so worried."

Severus awkwardly reached around Lily and returned her hug and started to pat her on the back. "I'm alright Lily."

Lily pulled back and slapped Severus upside the head. "No you are not Severus! You fainted in the hallway, and you really scared me."

Tears were in Lily's eyes as she looked at Severus. Gently, Severus pulled Lily back into his arms and onto the bed. "Really, I'm alright Lily."

"I was so scared. You're my best friend Sev. I don't want to lose you."

* * *

...back in the present...

* * *

"...and I remember finding the two of you sleeping in each other's arms."

Severus smiled at the memory. "She said she wanted to make sure I didn't disappear and leave her alone."

Albus came over and rested a gentle hand on Severus's shoulder. "Come on Severus, let's go have some tea. Harry will be fine here."

Giving Harry's head one last past, Severus gave a small nod and let Albus guide him out of the room and down to the kitchen to have some tea.


End file.
